


A Date

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Adventures of Blake Silvester and the Winchester Brothers [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: After working a vampire case, Castiel asks Blake out on a date.





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Telling the boys that Castiel asked you out from https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/

                “Are you certain I should be wearing this?” I asked my brothers, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

                “That’s what the vampire has been going after, so yeah, we’re certain.” Dean said.

                “I look ridiculous.” I said. I was wearing a floral crop top with black low rise jeans and five-inch stilettos.

                “I mean you kinda do.” Sam said, looking like he was holding back his laughter.

                “The vamp is going after sexy girls and I am everything but.” I muttered.

                “You’re right but you’re the only woman in our group so you’re the bait.” Dean said.

                “Is her being bait wise?” Cas cut in. Dean brought him along to help track me if I went missing.

                “Yeah. And Blake here is a tough cookie. She’ll be fine.” Dean said, clapping me on the back.

                “A tough cookie?” Cas said, looking lost.

                “Means I’m tough and can handle myself.” I explained.

                Cas nodded in understanding and Dean led me to the door.

                “Okay let’s go princess.”

                We all piled into the Impala, I was stuck in the back with Cas. Dean pulled in front of the nightclub and stopped the car.

                “Know what to do?”

                “Yes Dean. I’m not an idiot.”

                “Be safe.” Sam said.

                “See you guys later.” I said, getting out of the car. I entered the club and moved directly to the bar. I ordered a beer and sipped on it slowly as I observed the club. I had no idea what this vampire looked like so I had to keep my guard up. When I finished my beer, I moved to the dance floor.

                After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my waist and a warm breath on my neck. I turned to face a tall blond with dark brown eyes.

                “Mind if I join you?” he asked, leaning in close so I could hear him.

                “Not at all.” I answered, hoping this guy was the vampire. We danced for a bit and I hated every second of it. He was very grabby and definitely had no respect for my personal space. He then suggested we leave and I agreed. He stopped at a shabby looking house and I made note of the address. I pulled out my cellphone to text it to Dean.

                “What are you doing?” he asked.

                “Just telling my friend where I’m at for the night.” I answered and quickly sent the message.

                The man leaned towards me, placed his hand on the back of my head and smashed my head into the dashboard.

                “What the hell?” I asked.

                “You think I don’t know the smell of a hunter?” he asked and smashed my head into the dashboard again. “What normal human smells like gunpowder, iron, silver, and cheap motel soap?”

                “Shit.” I muttered and began fumbling with the door, trying to escape.

                “Oh no you don’t.” he said, hitting me hard enough that I blacked out.

                I woke up with my head pounding. I looked around and found that I was tied to a chair.

                “Oh damn.” I muttered while pulling on my restraints.

                “Oh you’re awake.” The blond said, entering the room.

                “You son of a bitch.” I said, pulling hard on my restraints.

                “Feisty.” A woman said, entering the room.

                “What do you want with me?” I asked.

                “We needed a human blood bag.” The woman said.

                “Oh hell no.” I said, continuing to struggle.

                The woman moved closer, bit my wrist and began feeding. I screamed and hoped Sam and Dean would show up soon. The blond vampire moved in and bit my shoulder. Another vampire entered the room and he bit my other shoulder.

                After a while, I began feeling light headed and the vampires stopped feeding on me. They left the room and I passed out.

                “Hey Blake.” A voice said, slowly waking me up.

                “Who?”

                “It’s me, Dean.” Dean said. “The vampires are taken care of let’s go.”

                “Tired.” I said, then closed my eyes.

                “Blake, get up!” Dean yelled, startling me.

                “Okay, okay.” I said and he undid my restraints. I stood up and fell to the ground, blacking out again.

                When I woke up again, I was in my motel room. I slowly sat up and saw Cas sitting at the desk.

                “What are you doing here?” I asked.

                “Dean told me to watch you and to make sure you didn’t pull out your IV.” He answered.

                “IV?” I said and looked at my right arm, where a blood bag was attached to me.

                “You lost a lot of blood. Dean had me enter a hospital and get materials for you.”

                “The bags empty. Can you unhook me?” I said.

                Cas walked over and slowly pulled the IV out.

                “Thank you. Is there any food? I’m starving.” I said.

                “Dean left this.” Cas said, holding up a bag of fast food.

                “Aw yes. Gimme!” I said, nearly pouncing on Cas.

                He handed me the bag and I sat on the bed, digging into the burgers and fries. As I ate, Cas watched me eat, seeming like he was deep in thought.

                “Something on your mind?” I asked.

                “Do you like food?” he asked.

                “Yeah, who doesn’t? Why?”

                “Would you like to accompany me on a walk and to get some food?” Cas asked, shifting in his chair.

                “Like, on a date?” I asked.

                “If that’s the word for it, then yes.” Cas said.

                “Sure, I’ll go on a date with you. Tomorrow around noon sound good?” I asked.

                “Yes. I will pick you up here.” Cas said.

                “Sounds fun.” I said. “Well, I need to run some things by my brothers quick. I’ll be right back.”

                I got up and knocked on the door to the room where my brothers were staying. Sam opened the door and let me in.

                “I’m not moving to another case tomorrow.” I said.

                “Why the hell not?” Dean asked.

                “I have a date.”

                “With who?” Dean asked.

                “Cas.” I answered.

                “You’re shitting me.”

                “I’m not.” I said.

                Both Sam and Dean looked at me like I had just sprouted two heads.

                “You’re serious.” Sam stated.

                “Well yeah. Why would I lie about this?” I said.

                “Well make sure you stay safe. Call us before you leave town.” Sam said.

                “Will do.” I said. “See you guys later.”

                I left their room and went back to mine. Cas was still in my room, just sitting at the desk. We talked a bit, then I sent him off. I quickly showered then went to bed. I woke up fairly late the next morning, leaving me about an hour to get ready. I decided to wear my only dress. It had shoulder-length straps with a skirt that stopped just above my knee. It was black, with a pattern of white flowers. I put on a long sleeved button up shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. I threw on my hunting boots and quickly looked in the mirror.

                I quickly pulled my long, brown hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. There was a knock on the door and I called out,

                “Just a minute!”

                I grabbed my angel blade and strapped it to my thigh. I went to the door and opened it. Cas stood outside and smiled when I greeted him.

                “Are we walking or driving?” I asked him.

                “Walking.” He answered.

                We started walking away from the hotel and I allowed Cas to lead the way. He led us to a park in the downtown of the city. We walked along the pathway by the water. We chatted for a bit; I asked Cas about what he could tell me about Heaven and he asked me about human things he didn’t understand.

                We then went to a restaurant, where I ordered a small meal and all Cas ordered was a beer.

                “Not hungry?” I asked him when my food arrived.

                “I don’t feel things like hunger or thirst.” He said. “Food tastes unusual to me.”

                “That sucks.” I said. “I would hate not being able to experience human things.”

                “Why’s that?”

                “Humans are just interesting in general. It would be awful not being able to enjoy things like food.”

                “Food isn’t crucial to my tasks on Earth.” Cas said.

                We continued our meal with more chatter and started walking back to the motel when we finished. As we walked, I placed my hand on the crook of Cas’ arm, leaning into him. He smelt like a mix of spices with a hint of citrus. When we arrived outside my room, we stood awkwardly for a moment before Cas spoke.

                “I suppose this is good night.”

                “It is.” I said, part of me hoping that Cas would kiss me.

                He leaned down and my heart raced. His face got very close to mine, but then he pulled away and turned me around. I saw that my door was opened and I realized he had opened it for me. I inwardly cursed.

                “Good night Blake.” He said, then was gone with a sound of flapping wings.

                “Good night Castiel.” I said softly. I entered my room, then called Dean.

                “Hey Dean. Where you at?” I asked him.

                “Georgia, looking for a case.” He said.

                “I’ll meet up with you. What’s the address of where you’re staying?” I asked and he gave me the address. I hung up then packed my bags.

               


End file.
